Lord of The East
by mimidille
Summary: A sickly priestess reincarnated into the distant world of the past is quickly known for her strong spiritual powers. Though forbidden she falls for the demon lord of the eastern lands after an attempt in rescuing her, though it would seem he has a wall of ice protecting his tender heart. Will Rin be able to break down the walls that Len had built?


Don't mind me, just here to provide sweet rinxlen content~ the narrator is not the most reliable person around since we do not know the thoughts of the other characters, she can only assume their intentions and goals.

Summary: A sickly priestess reincarnated into the distant world of the past is quickly known for her strong spiritual powers. Though forbidden she falls for the demon lord of the eastern lands after an attempt in rescuing her, though it would seem he has a wall of ice protecting his tender heart. Will Rin be able to break down the walls that Len had built?

* * *

_Here's what I fondly remember._

_The memories that swirled within me would whisper to me. Whisper to me about how I used to live in a bustling city known as Sapporo, where life flourished due to technological advancements and where humanity was at the height of true success. Whisper to me of the bright lifestyle that was fast-paced, far too much for me to comprehend and keep up with. Indeed... my memories would whisper to me how I was once a student at a prestigious high school. Yet no matter how hard I'd work, I barely made progress in achieving the top 100 scores. But I was content. I had a loving family. I had supportive friends. I had everything that I needed in order to survive. And to me that was important and sufficed well enough for the laid-back me... but maybe I was a little too laid-back about a few things._

_Here's what I refuse to remember._

_Yet recollections would torment of my early demise in my restless dreams. Here's the thing: I had been murdered ruthlessly. Stabbed to death by a serial murderer when I had so foolishly believed the streets to be safe enough for me to venture forth to go into the convenience store. It was supposed to be a simple run, where I'd collect sweets for my elder sister, Lily. We were to share them and enjoy movie night together while our parents were out of town._

_Though at first I didn't feel anything due to the shock of it all, I could still feel the white-hot pain that came with every stab into my weak flesh, the vivid color of my blood spilling forth and sousing my clothes and the streets. The fear I've never known I'd feel until that very moment. The shadows obscured the killer, I could never know who they were. This only brought me a great deal of frustration, of anger._

_So I died... I had initially thought that blackness is what awaits me. After all, no one is to know what happens after death. Whether or not an afterlife truly exists. It's scary not knowing what awaits us once we kick the bucket, for the lack of a better term of course. However, it would seem that the souls spoken of in old myths truly existed. How did I know? Simple, because once I opened my eyes, I'd find myself living once more._

_I was confused and it was only natural I'd feel this way, unsure as to what happened when I had woke up all alone, on the river's bank. The babbling waters that carried whispers of spirits is what woke me up. To my shock, there was nothing but nature that ruled over the lands. It was a place that was devoid of buildings that once kissed the blue celestial dome. I thought this to be a dream. Until an incident would suggest otherwise. _

_My soul was transferred to the dead body of a priestess. I remember emerging from the waters, I remember seeing dawn's pink fingertips painting the skies a pastel and light hue, meaning that it had been dawn when I woke up. The last moments of her memories told me her accident in drowning to death. It was a sad way to go, she did not deserve to die at such a young age. Much like me..._

_Aside from her death, and the guess that I had reincarnated into her body. I did not know much about this girl. I do not know how old she is. I do not know what she does for a living. I had no memories of the previous occupant. Except for two things._

_1) Her early demise._

_2) Her name._

_Coincidentally, she carried the same name as I did._

_Rin. Rin Kagamine._

_She was quite beautiful, or perhaps cute would be a better word for her. Compared to my plain self when I had once lived, I suppose you can say that I was rather fascinated by my good looks. A fact that I should not focus on, however, I could not help it at first._

_My thoughts would prevent me from admiring my looks any further. I thought that perhaps, just perhaps, she was an ancestor of sorts. Despite the fact that we did not look alike, whereas she had bright golden blonde hair and lovely blue eyes, I only had dark hair and eyes, but it's possible, right? I did not know the answer to this and I don't think I'll be able to uncover the truth. Regardless, I was living once more and I had a second chance at life._

_So I should be happy about this? Rejoice that I can live once more. However, it was simply impossible for me to feel such sentiments. Why?_

_Because I lost my home. I no longer had that loving family I so greatly adored. I no longer had friends who supported me. I was alone. Rin Kagamine had no friends. She no longer had a family to speak of. Not too many people spoke to her within her village I had later found out due to how out of place she looked, believing her to be a foreigner and maybe she was. But she was a lonely soul, trapped and ensnared within a world of isolation. It was sad, I felt pity for the young woman for how could anyone live a life like that? Shouldn't you live like every day is your last? Meaning to do as much as possible. Go out and get friends, have a boyfriend, do everything you wish to do basically._

_But, the truth is there's not too much she can do. She, or rather I am a sickly young woman now. It's very possible for me to catch an illness with relative ease. My body is weak, no longer healthy. And I realized this once I caught a cold. I'd find that I can no longer run long distances, I can no longer lift heavy objects, I can no longer do anything __that required healthiness to accomplish such tough goals. It was depressing, to say the least, once I came to this revelation and for a couple of days, I was worried about what I can and cannot do. So I locked myself within the small wooden hut. _

_But I'm not one to simply isolate myself much like the previous owner did. If one was curious enough to ask about my disposition, many would come to the common agreeance that I am actually a social butterfly. I yearn for companionship. And though I hate to admit to this, my overconfidence in myself can be seen as arrogant to some. So while I didn't always get along with others because of this, I have a bright presence pretty much, unlike the dark and gloomy demeanor that surrounds Rin... or rather my former self. Forgive me, it's sometimes hard to come to terms that I know possess the body of another._

_Within the next couple of days, I'd come out of hiding and try to befriend the villagers. It was awkward... many were both bemused and suspicious of my behavior. This was only natural considering her introverted personality. To suddenly become an extrovert was a weird phenomenon to most. This much, even I knew._

_But eventually, they'd grow used to it after I spun my web of lies ( "I figured life is too short to spend it in isolation!" or "Ah... well, I haven't been feeling myself lately, I thought I needed a change to fix that...")._

_This is my life now. I'm a priestess who carried strong spiritual energy. Due to this, I do whatever I can to help out those who are in need. I can't just ignore the helpless, I figured I might as well use my powers for good. According to some people, I used to be frightened of my powers. This brought a great annoyance to me. Here was this powerful enough girl who could offer help yet she wasted her powers by doing nothing with them. I can't do that. No, I couldn't do that._

_This... is my life now..._

_And I'm not sure how I feel about this._

* * *

This is pretty short but I wanted to write a quick prologue to set the mood, explaining things and getting exposition out of the way. Rin has diary entries sometimes. It will be explained later on!


End file.
